fighting back
by bridge95
Summary: Bella has leukemia, and is living in hospital, what happens when Dr. Cullen's son comes in for work experience. sorry this story is put on hiatus untill further notice.
1. Chapter 1: preface

Today I found out I have leukaemia; the doctor gave me this diary to write all my unwanted feelings in, so here I go.

I hate it! I am 17 years old and I'm dying! The stupid doctors say "if we get it early enough we will be able to treat it" that was ten years ago, now they say "okay this was not an easy procedure, I am afraid to say but we are not able to help you any further then giving you pain killers as the cancer has spread, and is now on almost every organ in your body. I am sorry to say but you have less than a year to live."

I have decided to fight back to prove to the doctors that I am going to live longer than a year. Just watch me!


	2. Chapter 2: first flight

_**Hey honeys, I hope you like this xx**_

Chapter 1: first flight

Mum and dad have decided that they can't handle hafting to wait on me hand and foot, so that's why I have decided to move into the hospital, in forks, where my aunty lives. I know your probably thinking why didn't you go to a hospital in the city you live in instead one halfway across America, well the answer to that is because I don't want to be any were near my family, ever, I hate them.

'Bella its time to go! You don't want to miss your plane so hurry up!' mum shouted up the stairs, as she was walking out the door, great! I'm not the only one who will miss their plane I if dint hurry up. Mum and dad are over the moon with my choice to move to forks that means they can just go back to life like it was before I was born. As soon as I told them I was moving, dad was on the phone booking there flights to Fiji, which was before they had even booked mine to Forks.

'Coming mother' I mumbled as I started to drag my bag out of my room and down the stairs, tripping once or twice, so much for taking it easy, and no heavy lifting.

Standing in the airport I supposed to be an emotional time, where families and loved ones get split up, and don't know when they will be reunited again, not for me, as soon as we park the car in the long-term car park, mum and dad were out like springs, chucking my luggage on the ground, reefing theirs out, and running headlong into the elevator, yelling over their shoulder ' we love you, have fun, don't forget to lock the car door,' I don't know who they were talking to since the only thing that I could possibly do and believe in that sentence is to lock the door. I mean 1. they don't love me, they never have, and never will and 2. how am I supposed to have fun when I am moving into a hospital, and will probably lose my tan as well as my hair, oh and did I mention I was moving from sunny Florida to the coldest place in the continental US?

So as I sat in the airport chairs waiting for my flight, there was a stand that court my eye, there were many different books, some I have read before, like, Pride and Prejudice to Lord of the Flies, to other books I haven't read like, Before I Die, A Walk to Remember, and Ways to Live Forever, there were about ten of these books caught my eye, luckily I had enough money to buy them all, now I would have something to read on the plane.

I never got round to reading my books because as soon as my bum hit the first class chair, I knew there was no way I could fight my sleepiness, as I pasted out cold for the whole trip to Seattle, then in a smaller plane from Seattle to Port Angeles. Thank god that my Aunty insisted on picking me up there, I don't know were I would have ended up if I fell asleep on the plane. Auntie Elizabeth was my favourite relative I have, she is amusing, lively, and you can never get sick of her, no punt intended.

'Belly baby, it's so good to see you, how long has it been? What almost ten years now I cant believe you would leave your old Aunty here alone with Alice over there,' she giggled pointing in her general area over her shoulder, Alice is just like her mother, bouncy funny and very annoying, she is like my sister I have never had, the only thing is, is that she is my cousin who is also a few months older, and so we are actually related.

'Beeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa' I heard someone very familiar screech my name across the airport, I looked over Auntie Liz's shoulder just in time to see a small pixie like creature tackling me to the ground with the strongest tackle I have ever felt, which is saying something since I used to play rugby before the diagnosis. 'ohmygodbellaIcan'tbelieveitsreallyyou! Imeanofcorseitsyouwhoelsewoulditbe? Butyouunderstandthoughdon'tyou? Ohhhbellailoveyou!'

'Alice slow down you might be able to speak really, really fast but I don't have the ear capacity to catch all of the things you say, so slow down, oh and I love you too!' I said the best I could with a pixie laying on top of me digging her elbows into my boobs, 'oh and It would be great if you would ever so kindly remove your elbows from my boobs and refrain from laying on me in pubic,' I whispered trying to say with a serious face, but failing miserably when a small giggle busted form my tightly seeled lips, I must have almost yelled it because there was an elderly couple walking by, giving us the look that says "they young people these days" as the lady half yelled 'its disgusting how the homosexuals are aloud to walk around, in the olden days if you were one you would have been ridiculed, but its even worse that they are in public laying on top of each other, what do they call them these days lima-beans?' _**(I'm not against homosexuality its just my nan promised me if I ever turned out to be l lima-bean (lesbian) I would be cut straight out of her will)**_

'No deary they call them lesbians you know l-e-s-b-i-a-n-s, say it with me les-bian lesbian' Alice piped in making more of a show for us. 'And my boyfriend would probably like to see me getting it on with a girl anyway' she said kissing my cheek jumping to her feet pulling me up with her. 'How are you feeling anyway, do you have time to come home with mum and I for tea before we need to get you to hospital?' turning her complete attention onto me ignoring our little audience.

'ummm I think I have time because I don't have to see doctor Cullen until six and its only four fifteen,' doctor Cullen is my new oncology doctor, he is also one famous doctor because as soon as I told my old doctor, doctor Mason, I was moving to Forks hospital he didn't just refer me to him, he actually rang him with me still sitting in his office, and got me an appointment for today, what I didn't know at the time, was that I am also famous in the doctoring world, as my cancer has returned so many times in three years, it's a surprise I am still alive.

'Yay! I can't wait until we go shopping again! Isawthecutestoutfitintheshoptheotherdayitissoyou…' she was doing it again,

'Alice if I were you I would slow down, because all I can understand is "Bella you are the cutest person alive and I so stupid, I should have listened to you when you told be shopping was stupid, oh great one please take me under your wing and show me your worldly wayyyy- Alie what was that for' I wined because she slapped me across the face with her Prada purse. 'You know I can put you up on assault charges!'

'ha I don't know how my dad would take to his niece putting his daughter up for assaulting her with her Prada bag he doesn't even know I own anyway' Alice giggled her way through her sentence, if you haven't already guessed Alices dad is the chief of police.

_**Love it? Hate it? Should I carry on? **_

_**Please review and give me ideas. **_

_**Bridge95 xx **_


	3. Chapter 3: open book

Chapter 2: open book

When I finally escaped the clutches of Alice and Auntie Liz, I was able to get out the front door before my phone started ringing; the number was foreign to me, which wasn't a surprise since I only have two numbers in my new phone. Anyway before I was even able to greet the person at the end of the phone, I heard a piercing screech from both inside the house and also on the other end of the phone, 'Bella! When are we going shopping, you need a whole new wardrobe, oh my god its so good your back!' this wasn't very unexpected, since I knew it would come soon, the only thing that had stunned me was that she was able to keep it to herself for this long.

'arrrr I don't know… I'm in sorta in a hurry Alice, can we talk about this later?' just after I said this the taxi pulled up.

'Sure, just call me when you are settled in, and, and I'll come and visit you!' I should have known I couldn't get out of shopping, even when I was dying in hospital Alice wouldn't let me sit in comfy sweatpants and a baggy top.

'Sure, sure I'll call you soon, love you, mwaaa,' I didn't wait for her to answer before chucking my phone across the back seat of the taxi.

'Miss Swan, Dr Cullen is ready to see you now' I really don't think the receptionist likes me because She keeps sneering at me.

'Hello Miss Swan, it's nice to finally meet you,' oh. My. God. He. Is. Hot. 'I'm Doctor Cullen. Before we get started I was wondering if you would mind if we have a trainee sitting on in on our appointments in the future.' I was still a little stunned when he finished; I was even more stunned when he smiled at me, I think I was staring at him with my mouth open, because his face seemed to morph from welcoming to worried in the space of around two seconds, 'Mrs Swan? Mrs Swan are you alright?'

'ummm what?' Snap out of it, 'Oh I am terribly sorry, I seem to be off with the fairies today, can you please repeat what you just said?' I plastered my most sincere smile on my face hoping It would seem natural.

'I am sorry, but I was wondering, do you mind if we have someone sitting on in our appointments from now on?' at least he didn't smile at me again, I would have been in major trouble.

'Yes, that's fine by me, who may I ask is this person?' please tell me it's his hotter younger brother or something, maybe god does love me.

'His name is Mr Cullen, he is a training doctor, and is very responsible, but if at any time Mrs Swan, you don't feel comfortable with him in here just say so, okay?' maybe it is a younger brother, he did just say Cullen didn't he?

'That's fine, I trust you doctor Cullen, oh and please call me Bella,' smile again, look happy, do you think he would mind if I ask if the new guy is hot? Just before either of us could say anything, the door swung open, I turned to see the most gorgeous looking man I have ever seen, with tossed bronze hair, piercing green eyes and the most beautiful crooked smile I have ever seen, im sorry to say but Doctor Cullen had nothing on this guy!

'Hello Mrs Swan, I am Edward Cullen, I hope you don't mind me being here, I will sit in the corner out of the way, if you don't mind,' his voice was like the cream on top of the cake, so smooth and alluring, how the hell am a supposed to concentrate on fighting back with the two most hottest men I have ever seen, monitoring my every move? No, god does hate me.

'Of course I mind if you sit in the corner,' his face went from smiling to a frown, gee, I missed that smile, 'there could be spiders in there for all you know, and I would hate for you to be bitten, I really don't think you can turn in to Spiderman with just a normal spider, I think they have to be radioactive, oh and would you please call me Bella.' I thought his voice was good, but it had nothing on his laugh.

'I can see your point Mrs- Bella, and I would rather become superman, I don't like the whole sticking to walls, and swinging from webs, I would rather fly and have laser beams shooting out my eyes,' did he just wink at me? Two could play at this game.

'What about x-ray vision, which would come in handy if you were a doctor wouldn't it?' I giggled at the thought.

'That would be really practical, wouldn't it dad?' he said turning to doctor Cullen, what! Wait! Did he just say dad?

'Dad?'

'Umm yes, Edward is my son,' why did he look so uncomfortable?

'Really, you don't look anything like each other,' I said looking from one to the other trying to find the resemblance and coming up blank.

'That's because I'm adopted,' oh shit did I have to open my big mouth?

Oh I'm sorry I didn't know, I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry, I just meant that- oh my god, I think I going to shut up now,' wow that was so embarrassing, I just kept rambling on and on, now I bet I'm the colour of a tomato. Why do they both have to laugh at me?

'It's okay we get that a lot you should see my brothers, we look nothing alike!' great! Now he is smirking at me.

'So you don't mind that he is my son? Many of my patients don't like having Edward here because he is a relation to me, so you don't mind?' oh that was why he looked worried!

'No I don't mind, I mean, if he is as good as what I have heard about you, then I'm in great hands then,' that sounded like a nice idea, I could just imagine what his hands could do, yum! Did I just think that? He is my doctor, well sort-of-doctor, and my doctor's son. That's okay right?

'Good. Now let's get down to business, Bella, how old are you?'

'17, turning 18 in two days' time.'

'Hight and weight.'

'Five foot five_**, (1.67m)**_, and 130 pounds _**(58.97 kg)**_. And your next question is going to be "how many years have you been diagnosed for?" am I right?' that put a smirk on Edwards face.

'You get this a lot don't you?' Na shit Sherlock

'Oh, is it obvious?' he smirked again.

'Not nearly.' Grrr! He is so aggravating! Him and his stupid smirk!

'10 years ago I was diagnosed with leukaemia, I have had chemo four days after I was diagnosed, it went, came back in exactly 12 months, had chemo again, came back in another 12 months, chemo again, came back in six months, chemo again, came back 12 months later, chemo again, six months later, chemo, six months, chemo, came back again in three months and hasn't gone since, you'll probably say, I've been a guineapig since, I have tried all of the other treatments before, now I have been told that I only have 12 months to live,' god I wish I would stop talking!

'Are your parents here,' that's all doctor Cullen said after my big outburst.

'No, they couldn't get time off work,' I can't even lie straight in bed!

'Oh okay, do you have any family in the area?' well I don't have to lie here.

'Yes I have an aunt and a cousin.'

'Good, good, I will have one of the nurses show you to your room so you can get settled in-,'

'No dad it's okay I will show Bella to her room, you have Mrs Coomb next and she doesn't like me,' this was a little unexpected, doctor Cullen thought so too.

'If your sure son,' well I will be seeing you again soon Bella.' Doctor Cullen got up and left the room and left Edward and I alone.

'Where are your parents really? I know you were lying, so don't tell me there working,' I knew they had noticed.

'Do you give all your sort of patients the Spanish inquisition, or am I just lucky?' he just ignored my question, raising one eyebrow.

'I will find out your just like an open book, only easier to read.' With that he got up and left the room, I guess I'm just lucky.

Or unlucky.

_**Is it okay? Should I go on?**_

_**Please review, please**_

_**Bridge95 xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here we go, sorry for the delay **_

Chapter 3: Phenomenon

It's my birthday today. I got a message from mum and dad, first contact I have had with them since they left me in the long-term car park, two days ago, it says:

_-B_

_Sorry we missed your birthday yesterday,_

_Do you expect us to remember everything?_

_-M&D_

I mean hello! My birthday is today, and yes I expect you to remember stuff like your sick and dyeing, only child's birthday! I mean they can't really say that the time difference that got them muddled up, there is no time difference!

It has been two days since I moved here, two days since I first met Edward, in those two days I have had four visits from Alice and Aunt Liz, six meals, made eight new friends in the children's ward, and have had 12 visits from doctor Cullen, so all together I think I have used my time productively. Even though Edward asks too many questions, and I have only met him once, I miss his soothing presence.

'Knock, knock, knock,' doctor Cullen called around the door as he stepped into the room. Visit 13. 'Ahhh, miss swan, your awake, I hope you don't me coming so early, I thought we would get the painful stuff done early since its your birthday,' yum his crooked smile looks lovely as ever- not as good as Edwards though, I wouldn't mind unwrapping that gift- 'happy birthday by the way, how does it feel like to be an adult?'

'Well, I feel a lot older, and I think I grew a few grey hairs, and a couple of wrinkles overnight,' I know quite well that people don't like growing up, but to know I have lived to be an adult is an achievement in its self .

'Just be happy you don't look as old as I do.' He said with a chuckle and a flip of his heads, as if to get the non-existent hair out of his eyes.

'What are you talking about Carlisle, you don't look a day over twenty five.' In actual fact he didn't, even if he was in his early forty's.

Just a doctor Cullen was leaving my room with the sample of blood he needed, he turns, 'Just so you know Edward will be joining me today on my rounds, so he will be able to keep you company if you like. Oh and happy birthday!' And then he was gone.

I had showered, dressed and talked to Vicky, the breakfast nurse, before Alice and Aunt Liz came bouncing through the door with more bags than arm space, that was when I knew it was going to be a long day.

'happy birthday Bellieeee! I haven't seen you in forever!' she all but screamed and she bounded from where she dumped her share of bags and on to my bed.

At her stupid remark I rolled my eyes and huffed out that it had only been a total of twelve hours, since she left, and she has been texting her for the past half an hour. At that she just flicked her wrist as if she was dismissing every thing that I said.

'do you want to open the big ones first or the little ones?' she looked up at me as if I should have known what she was on about.

'ummm... I umm..' I looked to Aunty Liz for some help, I knew by the look on her face I really didn't want to know what she was talking about. It was then when my assumptions were confirmed, 'presents' she mouthed, them turning her head slightly and covering her ears. ' Alice!' I wined, 'you know how much I don't like presents-'

It was a good thing she covered her ears, I just wish I had the same Idea before it was too late 'WHAT BELLA! you don't want my presents? You don't know how long it took me to find them all, and what do I get? An ungrateful little turnip how wont even look a them.'

I did feel the slightest bit bad, but I couldn't help myself. 'ha!' I snorted, 'a turnip! You just called me a turnip!' that did it, she turned on me with the only thing that got past all of my defences. The puppy dog eyes! 'ahh please anything but the eyes, you know I cant fight them, there even worse when you- oh Alice please no!' that's when she started to cry.

after the torturous two and a half hours opening my presents, I now have enough clothes to stock three wardrobes, enough shoes to last three lifetimes, an improved collection of my favourite classic books and the cutest white gold necklace I have ever seen.

'oh my god! The necklace is so cute, I love it! Where did you find it?' I rambled on and on.

'Its good that you like it. Mum actually picked it out, she said, and I quote, "like omg this like necklace is so like Bella, I mean like yea" in those words exactly.'

'I don't speak like that! Bella you know that right honey, you know that Alice lies so much these days, don't you?' she went from sitting on my bed to halfway across the room in 0.1 seconds, and was currently holding Alice in a headlock.

'are you sure about that? I thought you spoke like that all the time, I heard just then, "like I don't like speak like that! Like Bella you like now that like right like honey, like you like knows that Alice like lies like so much like these days, like don't you like, like yeah?" did you hear that too Alice?' I knew Aunt Liz wouldn't like us both teasing her but out of her and Alice, she had the best reactions.

'see mum! I'm not the only one who thinks you heed to learn to speak properly. Your precious Bella also thinks that so ha!'

'what ever you say now girls, I think I is best if we leave for the time being, as Bella is looking very tired, and may need to rest.' Aunt Liz let up her hold from around her neck. When she bundled me up in her warm hug, it felt more like home than I have felt in a long time.

I woke to someone opening the door, I opened one eye, to look around thinking it would be a nurse or one of the doctors. There before me were the most magnificent eyes I had ever seen peering back at me. With a strangled gasp I threw myself backwards, trying to escape the intensity. Instead of landing on the other side of my bed I ended falling backwards onto the floor, Edward leaped forward to catch me before I hit the floor, but instead, he made it worse by knocking the bed forward, onto me.

I laid on the floor for a good ten seconds before attempting to get up. As soon as I moved, Edward was right at my side with his hand out. Neither of us had spoken since he had walked into the room, this hadn't become apparent until we both had gotten over the initial fright, his fright was for surprising me so much I fell off the bed, mine on the other hand was the phenomenally surprising visit he was currently making.

_**Sorry for taking so long to finish, this chapter, my computer wasn't working, then I had to catch up on my home work... and I could go on. I promise that I will get the ext chapter up as soon a humanly possible. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this instalment **_

_**please, please, please review**_


End file.
